Valkyrie Brünnhilde
Introduction Valkyrie Brünnhilde (ヴァルキリーブリュンヒルデ, Vu~arukirīburyunhirude) is a Valkyrie protector of the captain of the Goodman Pirates, one Mercury Goodman after the infamous Orlean Rebellion that occurred during the Great Pirate Purge. She is one of three siblings/sisters to their mother/sister Freyja, Daughter of Thorin Queen Valhalla, and technically, her second in command. Appearance Like with her sisters, she has a main color scheme; in her case, green. More often than not, she wields a massive, green horn called Myntos, with which, she uses to great effect. She's slender in form, looking similarly to the late Monet in some aspects, minus looking like a Harpy. Personality Like with many of her kind, Brünnhilde is one of high honor and loyalty. She felt tremendous guilt after what happened in the Orlean Rebellion, and volunteered to help Mercury achieve his dream of peace in the world by becoming a pirate herself. She also has a snarky, logical wit to her, often pointing out logic holes other characters may have, and using that as a weakness for enemies. Abilities and Powers Physical Strength As is with many Valkyries, she was born with mighty strength, as well as a powerful lung capacity. And given her species' origins, it's more than deserved. Capable of holding her breath for up to 45 minutes, she also can lift up to 3,000 lbs of weight, which she has to in order to use Myntos. Agility Because she has four wings, as is common with her kin, she has extreme levels of speed, arguably the fastest flyer of the Goodman Pirates, even when using Myntos while flying. Endurance Her endurance is fairly strong considering her build. And you have to be to wield her horn, Myntos; which can way enough to throw out a normal man's back. Weapons Her only weapon is that of Myntos; which in her native homeland is translated as, "The Blast-Maker". This horn is mainly used as a defensive and offensive weapon, blasting away foes and used to literally blow away enemies that are overwhelming an ally. Of course, there is one other use for this mighty, sousaphone-like cannon... Devil Fruit For further information: Kyodai Kyodai no Mi Summary, The Kyodai Kyodai no Mi is a Devil Fruit that heals blood relatives (or a close facsimile thereof); but only heals said relations, can only heal one at a time, and can't heal diseases. Or at the very least, not easily. Type Paramecia Usage In the case of Brünnhilde, she uses her horn to heal, blowing through it, and the beams coming out the bell at the end. Sadly, this usage only gives her the move of Sibling Rebond, but she compensates with her strength and surprisingly good hand-to-hand combat along with Myntos. Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Goodman Pirates Family Valkyrie Freyja Valkyrie Svafa Valkyrie Sigrún (All of whom are sisters/Freyja as a mother) Allies/ Friends Mercury Goodman (Captain) Vincenzo Baradelli (Helmsman) Lisa Armstrong (Musician/Demolitions Expert) Paula Toulouse (Doctor/Navigator) Louis W. Lovelace (Guru/Adviser) Enemies Ulysses Black (Former Marine Captain) Otto Matro (Captain of the Timepiece Pirates) Platonia Zigra (Former king of Tempozua Island) Dr. Melissa Barnabus (Former Marine doctor/Captain of the Madness Pirates) Vicerous Morgue (Captain of the Morgue Pirates) Other Pallas T. Kite Townsfolk of Orlean Village History Brünnhilde was the middle child of the quartet of Valkyries born by the queen of Thorin, Valhalla. When she died, Freyja became a mother-figure as well as a sister to her and the other Valkyries. For 20 years, after they were relocated to the Blue Sea for their own protection, they became the protectors of the North Blue town of Orlean Village. Eventually, their adventures made them friends of the Goodman family, and protected their son, Mercury, during the Orlean Rebellion. When the corrupt captain Ulysses Black killed Pallas; a friend of Mercury's that she tried to save, but wasn't strong enough to overcome Black, Brünnhilde was stricken with guilt and grief. In an act of redemption, she volunteered herself to become a pirate with Mercury, and former shipwright to Black, Vincenzo Baradelli. And she has remained as Mercury's guardian ever since. Also, before she left, she gave her sisters a piece of her Vivre Card, so as to keep track of her as she traveled, and vice-versa back home. Character Design Brünnhilde was inspired at least in part by an old concept I had many years ago for a different spin on Valkyries in Norse mythology. As for her color scheme, that, along with the rest of her sisterhood, were inspired by, oddly enough, the Honey Pots from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. More specifically, the ones voiced by the Mellomen during the trippy dream sequence, "Heffalumps and Woozles". .....I've had weird ideas for a while now, okay?! Anyway, she was also inspired a bit by the Yugioh Harpie Lady Sisters, but only in the idea of four-winged girls flying in armor. And even then, that encompasses more with the concept of Valkyries. Major Battles Valkyries/Mercury/Pallas/Vincenzo vs Ulysses Black (Won, Pallas killed) Goodman Pirates vs Otto Matro (Won) Goodman Pirates vs Platonia Zigra (Won) Goodman Pirates vs Dr. Melissa Barnabus (Won) Goodman Pirates vs Vicerous Morgue (Won) Quotes "I wasn't strong enough to help the village, and I feel guilty for Pallas' death. The least I can do is try to protect you and the giant from meeting the same fate."-Brünnhilde explaining her joining of the Goodman Pirates to Mercury and Vincenzo. Trivia She can often be seen polishing and cleaning Myntos, so as to always be reliable at all times for Mercury and the other Goodman Pirates. Her favorite food is gelato topped with hummingbird nectar, and her least favorite is popcorn due to it constantly getting stuck in her teeth. She often considers her crew as family, and tries to think of loopholes so as to heal her teammates, since her Devil Fruit usage can be so limited. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page ' Category:Goodman Pirate Category:Valkyries Category:Guardian Category:Former Orlean Village Resident Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User